Honorary God
by ThatCoolMom
Summary: When Zeus offered Percy immortality and a seat by his Father, he respectfully declined. But what if he had said yes? Monsters and Demigods, beware Percy Jackson, Honorary God.
1. Accept It

"OUT!" Ares commanded the demigods.

Grover, Annabeth and I made our way to the doors.

"Not you Perseus." Zeus's voice sent a chill down my spine.

Dad, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus gave me smiles of encouragement.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. Ares crossed his arms and leaned back in his throne. Athena shot me a look of absolute loathing as I hugged Annabeth. And Uncle Hades relaxed against the wall, a smirk dancing on his lips.

As soon as the doors closed, I realized I was all by myself. That made the silence in the room even more deafening.

"For your hard work and _exemplary_ service to Olympus and the world," Zeus stared me down with his electric blue eye, "There is only one reward you deserve."

I met his eyes, staring back in the most respectful way I could.

"I think we can all agree that there is only one gift that can express our gratitude." He looked around the room. "Are there any objections?"

Athena crossed her arms, clearly not happy about whatever Zeus was about to do.

Giving them sufficient time to voice their objections, Zeus carried on. "Perseus, I must say, I had my doubts when you first appeared before me, holding my lightning bolt."

Dad whispered something to Apollo, grinning from ear to ear.

" _However_." Zeus glared at him. "You have proven yourself a true demigod. After showing outstanding bravery and prowess, I have decided to make you a god."

"A god." I repeated the words in disbelief. "That's...amazing."

Zeus nodded his head. "I can imagine. In addition to becoming a god, you will receive a seat by your Father. You now have as much authority as any of the other Olympians."

"Wow." I was speechless. I mean, come on guys, it's not like you get the chance to become a god everyday.

"So, what do you say?" Zeus leaned forward in his chair.

"I say..." I was going say yes when an image flashed in my mind.

The Hermes cabin, crowded with too many inside. Ethan's jaw, clenched tightly as he spoke of his life experiences.

I knew I had to make things right. "If I may, I'd like to ask you another favor, since you swore on the River Styx and all."

I looked each Olympian in the eyes. "This war, it was really your fault."

"How dare you!" Athena stood up.

"Calm down Sister." Hermes raised a hand. "Let him finish."

Athena slowly sat back in her seat, her gray eyes piercing me as she did it. I took a deep breath.

"All the cursing, punishing, abandoning. What feelings do you think come from that?" I questioned them. "Now, monsters will always want to see the downfall of the gods, that is undeniable. But the thousands of demigods who pledged their allegiance to Kronos, they felt the gods had abandoned them."

"Sure, I was here to stop it." I was continued. "But what if the Oracle says something again centuries later and this time Olympus _does_ fall?"

Athena interrupted me. "Nice to see you have a brain Perseus. Get to the point."

"I ask that you claim all your demigods by the time they're thirteen or as soon as they make their way to Camp Half-Blood." I told her.

Hades laughed. "And here, my dear nephew, is where the gods break their oath."

"That's not true!" Apollo looked at him. "It's not like I'm getting women pregnant everyday. I'll remember them."

"As will I." Dionysus hiccuped. "Not every woman can get with this."

That statement deserved a cringe.

"Then it's settled." Zeus looked back down at me. "The others will claim their children as promised."

"That includes you, Uncle." I grinned up at him.

"How is that possible? The Big Three Pact-"

"That's another thing." I put a hand up. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I think it's best if the Big Three Pact is abolished."

"...What?" Hades uncrossed his arms.

"Think about it." I was speaking to him directly. "Even with the pact, the Oracle still told the Great Prophecy. Instead of another Thalia incident..."

Hades looked at the floor.

"Instead of anyone harboring grudges or ill-will, just let it go." I dropped my hands.

"You speak well Perseus." Aphrodite nodded her head. "Anything else?"

"One last thing." I assured them. "I ask that the minor gods, and you, Uncle Hades, be given cabins at Camp Half-Blood. That's another reason the war was heated. The minor gods aren't given proper respect."

"After all this talk, I am beginning to doubt whether you really want to become a god." Zeus rested his head in his hands.

"I do Uncle." I bowed. "Thank you for letting me run my mouth and granting my wishes."

He waved his hand. "It was nothing. Now..."

The Olympians sat up in their seats. Even Uncle Hades got off of the wall and uncrossed his arms. Because of this, I knew Zeus was going to make me a god.

He murmured words in ancient Greek, lifting his right hand and hovering it over me. The only word I managed to catch was _immortal_.

I stood perfectly still, holding my breath. I didn't want to ruin this and somehow become a disabled god. As of now though, I was feeling nothing. Did I already ruin it?

I spoke too soon. My arms were glowing light blue and when I looked down I saw my legs were doing the same.

"Perseus Jackson, God Of Heroes, Honorary God!" Zeus announced my title.

There was a white light and I realized all the gods were going into their true forms. Shouldn't be a problem if I'm an immortal, right?

Right, but for some reason, the fact that I was a god didn't help to quench the anxiety that was eating me up.

I gulped as the gods took their godly forms. Instantly, I shut my eyes.

"Each of us shall give you a godly trait." Zeus's voice _sounded_ like a storm. "I give you the gift of flight. Don't think just because you're a god you can fly. I am gracious enough to bestow the ability upon you."

"I give him the gift of charmspeak." Aphrodite blessed me.

"When he sings the birds will stop chirping to listen." I could hear the smile in Apollo's words.

"Fighting will empower him." Ares grumbled. "With every cut, his strength will grow."

Artemis's voice sent chills down my spine. "If he ever decides to wield a bow and arrow, his arrow shall never miss."

"Your taste in wine will be that of an expert's." Mr. D actually sounded serious.

"Swifter than a wood nymph, he'll outrun anyone who challenges him." Hermes gifted me.

"When he picks up a tool, his creation is sure to be a work of art." Hephaestus's voice boomed.

"The flowers he touches will blossom in beauty. Any plant he lays his hand on will never wilt." Demeter's voice.

"He'll speak with the wisdom of deceased philosophers. No mortal will ever match his vocabulary." Athena was monotone with her blessing.

"He'll never abandon those that he loves. His family will alwayscome first for him." Hera's voice hardened.

I heard the grin rather than see it. " _My_ son, Perseus Jackson, will swim faster than a shark, hit harder than a whale and will be second to no one other than me under the sea."

My hands were light blue now and if I could've seen my face at the time, I'm sure it would have been glowing as well.

"Open your eyes." Zeus commanded me.

I opened them without hesitation, my shoulders slackening and I looked down at myself.

"How do you feel?" Dad questioned me.

"I feel...like a god."


	2. Confusion At Its Finest

"Zeus made you a god?!" Grover bit into an empty Pepsi can, taking a huge chunk of aluminum into his mouth.

"Not so loud!" I shushed him, shaking my head.

Grover shrugged. "It's not like anyone will here us. We're by the water Percy."

"The Nereids are still here. And you know how much they like to talk."

I had brought him out to the back of my cabin, where we sat on the deck, our legs in the water.

After negotiating and pleading with the gods, they had decided not to broadcast my transformation to the demigods. Dad backed me up on it, telling them that it was my responsibility to let my friends know.

"You earned this Percy." He had said to me, patting my cheek. "Don't falter."

"Since you're a god and everything, you mind whipping up a few more cans?" Grover requested.

I sighed. "Here are some enchiladas." I waved my hand and a silver plate appeared on Grover's lap, seven enchiladas steaming on top of it.

His eyes widened and he turned to me, his mouth in an **O** shape. "Lord Perseus, I shall serve you forever."

"Don't call me that."

He ate one right away and I turned to the left, staring out at the blue lake. I sighed. "Should I tell them?"

A gulp sound echoed as he swallowed an enchilada piece. "Have you told Annabeth?"

"No." I dug my elbows into my knees and used my fists to hold up my head. "I'm scared of her reaction."

"She can't kill you. You're immortal." Grover chuckled.

"She might start crying." I scratched my head.

He set the empty plate down, dipping his hands in the water to remove the sauce. "Crying? Why do you say that?"

"Because Grover...I betrayed her." The words seemed to come from someone else.

"...How." He had his left hand on my right shoulder and forced me to turn and look at him. "Percy, I swear on the River Styx, if you cheated on her with a minor goddess I will-"

"Not in that way." I cut him off. "When Annabeth was offered to become a Hunter, she said no. For _me_. I was offered to become a god and I jumped at the chance."

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh gods. What have I done? I wasn't even thinking of her!"

"Percy. Percy, calm down." Grover patted me on the back. "It's not your fault you weren't thinking of her. Besides, look at all the good you've caused now that you became a god!"

I was tempted to fall into the lake and drown myself. Though that wouldn't work, seeing as how I could breathe underwater. Getting up from the deck, my legs dried almost instantly as I took them out of the water. Another " **perk** " from being the son of Poseidon.

"Percy!" Grover cupped his hands to his mouth, yelling my name as I walked back into the Cabin. "Where are you going man?!"

"To take a nap!" I responded.

* * *

' _You are troubled by something._ ' A feminine voice in my head woke me. ' _What is it?_ '

Raising my head from my pillow, I looked around. The room was very dark and outside didn't look any brighter. I patted the sheets for my phone.

' _I_ _t's a quarter past dusk. If the time is what you seek._ ' The woman told me.

"9:25." I mumbled, sitting up in my bed. "Wait a minute...am I crazy?"

' _You haven't shown the slightest hint of insanity from what I've seen._ ' She commended me.

"Thank you..." I thumped myself in the forehead. "Wait, this is all messed up. Who are you? And why do I hear you in my head?"

' _I am Metis, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, an Oceanid._ ' She introduced herself. ' _As for why you can hear my voice all of a sudden. It must have something to do with your recent transformation as a god._ '

I groaned. "Oh. That."

' _Are you not overjoyed at your new ranking? Zeus has given you a rank equal to the Twelve Olympians. Such a feat will be taught to future children of gods for years to come!_ ' Metis raised her voice.

"I would be happy. Except for the fact that the girl I love _isn't_ a god." I said bitterly. "She's going to die. Eventually. And then I'll be left in this world to cry over her death."

' _If she has done deeds in favor of the gods, Hades will permit you to visit her in Elysium._ '

I sighed. "That's not the same. I want her to live with me. I want us to grow old together, get married and have children."

There was no response.

I feigned a laugh. "Forget it. Why am I here crying out a sob story? I chose this. Now I'll deal with it."

' _...Come to Olympus._ ' Metis told me.

"Why?"

' _There is someone there who can give you advice. I...have not been active for sometime. My skills are rusty. My daughter, on the other hand, has been thriving._ '

This stumped me. "Who's your daughter?"

' _You don't know? She's your cousin. Athena._ '

* * *

"Perseus." Athena said my name, greeting me with a flat voice.

She was wearing a white dress, with a set of pearls around her neck and on her ears. A silver ring on her middle finger caught my eye as I realized the center piece was an owl.

"Hey Athena." I waved for a second.

"What brings you to Olympus?" She waved her hand and a cup of, what I assume is, tea appeared in her hand.

I took a deep breath. ' _Just say it_.' "I need your advice."

She coughed, beating her chest. "I-I'm sorry, did you just say advice? Or are my ears mistaken?"

' _Wow. She is not making this easy for me_.'

"You heard me. I'm asking you for your help."

She sat down in a white marble chair and motioned for me to do the same, which I did.

"What do you need advice on?" There were traces of a smirk in her words.

"It's about Annabeth."

Athena set down the cup, her face taking on a dark expression. "Go on."

"I haven't told her I've become a god. And I was wondering, since you're her Mother and all, if you would know how to do it." I clapped my hands together.

"In other words, you want _me_ to tell her."

I shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no. _I_ will tell her. I just need help...wording it."

"How hard is it to say, _Annabeth, I'm a god_. Is such a task too difficult for you Perseus?" She leaned forward.

"Now I know what your kids were talking about." I muttered.

She froze. "What have my children been saying?"

"If I tell you, you'll probably curse all of them. Seeing as that's the goddess you are."

"I do _**not**_ curse people." Her voice hardened.

"Really?" I tilted my head, "Let's see, there's Alkinoe, a lady who's marriage you ruined because she wouldn't pay someone their wages."

"She should've known better than to-"

"Then there's Auge." I cut her off. "You remember her don't you? She gave birth in your temple so you forced the King to exile her and sell her into slavery."

Athena bit her lip. "She could've given birth elsewhere."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Do you hear yourself? Holy Hera, you are one self-centered, arrogant, emotionless, heartless, cruel goddess. For Zeus's sake, you're a terrible mother!"

She winced at the last comment and I began to feel bad.

Standing up, I turned to the door. "I'll leave. This was a waste of time. She should never have sent me here."

"...Who sent you here?" Athena got up, grabbing my left wrist.

I turned around. "Your mother, Metis. She was so sure you'd give me a good answer. She was wrong I guess."

She reached her hands out towards my head and I thought she was going to try choking me. Instead, she placed both hands on my cheeks and her grey eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Um...what are you doing?" My voice cracked with fear.

"Be still." She closed the distance between us and our foreheads touched.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh..." She closed her eyes. ' _Mother?_ '

' _Athena?_ ' Metis sounded as if she had been woken up from a nap.

' _Mother, you're really alive?!_ ' Athena yelled in my head.

' _I never died child._ ' Metis smiled with her voice. ' _Your Father still has me trapped inside him. But I will soon be free._ '

' _What do you mean?_ ' Athena questioned.

' _Can't you two talk in your own minds?_ ' I interrupted them, annoyed.

' _The thing is Perseus, since Zeus turned you into a god, he opened a bridge for me to communicate. You could say my conscious is with yours._ ' Metis explained.

' _So you just randomly enter my body without permission?_ ' I snorted.

' _Hush Perseus._ ' Athena shushed me. ' _Mother, what do you mean you will soon be free?_ '

' _The prophecy that gave way to your birth. I would give birth to a son that would surpass Zeus. In order to stop this, he swallowed me, leading to your creation. But a prophecy can never be stopped._ '

' _Mother, are you saying that you're_ -'

' _Yes Athena. I am pregnant and I am sure that this child is a boy. A boy who will grow strong and overthrow Zeus._ '

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Zeus wasn't going to be the King of the gods anymore? How would that work?

' _There is the matter of how I shall give birth._ ' Metis's voice brought me back to their conversation. ' _If I give birth in Zeus's stomach, the child will not survive. I **need** to get out of here._'

' _Why don't you do what Zeus did to his Father? Mix a potion and make him throw up._ ' I couldn't believe that came from my mouth.

' _I must leave. My activeness has woken Zeus._ ' Metis seemed to disappear.

' _Wait, Mother!_ ' Athena called after her.

There was no response.

I pulled my forehead way from hers. "So what do you think? Are you going to mix a potion?"

"Let me try one more time." Athena brought our heads together.

"Athena! Have you seen Ares? He and I were supposed to meet hours ago but-" Aphrodite's voice stopped short as she walked into the room. "Oh."

Athena turned quickly. "Aphrodite, I swear upon the Heavens, if you say anything-"

"ATHENA IS INTO YOUNGER BOYS!" Aphrodite screamed, running out of the room.

"Tartarus." Athena muttered, walking after her. "Today's the day blood will be shed."

She walked off, leaving me bewildered. What was Metis talking about? Prophecy? Someone overthrowing Zeus? And how did _I_ fit into all of this?


	3. There Are Others (Pt 1)

| **I have left you all for so long. So sorry!** **(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) I have returned though! And I have something special for you...** |

"I don't want you _anywhere_ near me. We're done." Annabeth stomped off, leaving me speechless as I held my right cheek, recovering from the devastating slap she had given me.

' _Where in Olympus did that come from?!_ ' I asked myself, wondering what I had done.

But before I start there, let me give some insight.

After coming back from Olympus with more questions than answers, I simply flopped onto my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up two hours later, I was surprised to feel rejuvenated and energized. I guess being a god means you don't tire easily.

Anyways, I woke up earlier than the rest of the campers and started thinking of how I was going to break the news to Annabeth. I finally decided on sneaking into her cabin and placing a note under her pillow. When she woke up, she would read it, and meet me by Zephyros Creek at noon.

I stood by start of the waterfall, nervously pacing back and forth, which was something I _never_ did. A glance at my watch told me the time was now 12:30, half past noon.

' _She's not coming._ ' I sighed, kneeling down by the river and splashing water on my face, ' _She p_ _robably got caught up with some camp responsibilities._ '

"Ahem." A sharp cough had me turn around instantly.

I hadn't even sensed her presence. Standing up, I reached out to hug her. "You came."

"Don't touch me." She put her hands out, pushing me back.

"Annabeth, what's the matter with you?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"You **know** what you did."

I bit my lip. ' _Has she found out about me being a god? She must have_.' I stole a glance at her. ' _It's the only explanation for this._ '

"Look..." I sighed. "I didn't mean to hide it from you for this long. It's just that, when the chance came up, I felt...obliged to take it."

" _Hide it from me this long?!_ " Annabeth repeated my words, fuming. "You mean to tell me this has happened before? And what do you mean you felt obliged to take the chance?!"

' _Ha_ _ppened before?_ ' I repeated her words in my head, ' _What in Tartarus does she mean? Well...nevermind, I'll just try and explain._ '

"I don't think I was ever offered this before and I _definitely_ won't be offered this again. So I said yes."

"You're disgusting." Her left hand came in contact with my right cheek and I stumbled back. "I don't want you _anywhere_ near me. We're done." She turned on her heel and began walking away.

Who, What, Where, When and Why.

"Annabeth!" I grabbed her right arm, holding her back. "You can't just end things like this!"

"Oh really?" She sneered, looking back at me, her gray eyes colder than ever. "Watch me." She reached for her knife and I felt a strong wave of murderous intent coming from her.

Letting go of her arm immediately, I jumped back. "Annabeth, you..."

She drew her right hand back from her knife hilt and stalked off into the trees.

I sat down on the creek and covered my face with my hands. "Please...Athena, Zeus, _somebody_! Give me wisdom!"

' _They already have._ '

* * *

Walking back into the camp, I noticed a few things as I walked past the cabins. For one, all the children of Athena were giving me looks that could kill. Literally.

I felt their eyes slicing at me anytime I made eye contact.

Second of all, the sons of Aphrodite swarmed me and patted me on the back, saying stuff like:

"Atta boy! Percy Jackson gets **all** the babes!"

"Go get em tiger. _Me-ow_. Talk about getting slick with it."

I managed to break free of their circle by ducking under a couple arms. As soon as I was out of their clutches, I took off.

Thanks to Hermes' blessing, I was out of their sight in seconds. Not stopping until I got to the Big House, I leaned against the door to catch my breath.

"What was...that about?"

"Dunno. But it seems you're having a fun time here." I heard the smirk before I saw it.

I turned around swiftly and came face to face with the a huge obnoxious god, wearing black jeans, combat boots, a black leather duster, and a red muscle shirt.

"Ares." I crossed my arms, my tone getting more and more bitter by the second. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to talk to your **fellow** god? Huh Perseus?"

I put my hands up quickly and looked around, scanning the area for any nymphs. When I didn't see any, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you I was going to tell the camp myself!" I hissed.

"What?" Ares dug in his ear. "You mean you haven't told them already?"

" _Why are you here?_ " I snapped.

"Dad ordered me to tell you somethings. And since it happens to do with war..." Ares' mouth bent into a crooked smiled. "I'm your guy. So, you have anywhere we can talk?"

* * *

Ares let out a whistle. "This place is all yours?"

"More or less." I shrugged my shoulders.

He ran his hands down a metal trident, painted blue. "Nice."

"You're here to tell me something?" I changed the subject.

"Right." Ares snapped his fingers. "Have a seat. This might be too much for you to take standing up."

I sat down, leaning back in the chair. "Alright, now what."

"Percy, you know that the Greeks and Romans have warred since they discovered each other, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "That's basic knowledge to any demigod."

"Well, did you know that there are Roman demigods?"

I shot up. "Say what now?"

"The gods have kept this from you Greek demigods because anytime the Greek and Roman demigods discovered each other, it led to mass wars." Ares rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "Which was no problem for me, cause I always enjoyed it."

"I thought that was on account of the Big Three's children never getting along." I interrupted.

"That lie is much better to tell than the truth, you know?"

"Wait." I put a hand up. "If there a Roman demigods, then that means there are Roman gods. How is this possible?"

"The gods have an alternate side to them. A counterpart, if you want to use the word. My counterpart is Mars." As he said this, I noticed a flicker of change in him.

His posture straightened, his hairstyle was a flat-top and his face was covered in scars. He had black sunglasses on and seemed to be wearing the military uniform of...Canada?

"Now that you've become a god, basically an _Olympian_ , you need to make yourself known to the Roman demigods. So, choose a new name."

"Right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have all day." His look changed back to Ares and I knew the thuggish brute had returned.

"Why don't you choose one for me?"

"Are you sure you want that?" Ares played with his knife, gliding his thumb over the blade.

"You're right." I sighed.

' _Think, think, think._ ' I closed my eyes. ' _I could really use some of that wisdom Athena gave me. What Roman name has something to do with the sea?_ '

' _Marinus means **of the sea**. Could that be of help to you?_ '

' _Metis!_ ' I yelled in my head. ' _Have you been awake for a long time?_ '

' _Aye._ '

' _...I'll get to that later. What was the name you gave me?_ '

' _Marinus_.'

' _Marinus. Sounds good. Let's see, what did Zeus call me again? Heroic God? The gods Hero?_ '

' _The God of Heroes._ '

"I've got it." I snapped my fingers, causing Ares to look up from his knife.

"You've figured out your name?" Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nodded. "My Roman Counterpart will be **M** **arinus, God Of Heroes**."

Ares whistled. "Look at you, getting your ego inflated."

"I'm not." I insisted. "It's just a roman name. It's not going to do anything to me."

But I had forgotten my Dad's words from years ago. _Names have power_.

* * *

| **A mini-chapter coming at you all in a few minutes! Luv you guys!** **(~˘▾˘)~3** |


	4. The Wise Girl & The Oracle

| **Wise Girl Action** |

After hearing the news, I went through three phases. The first was denial.

I paced back and forth in the Athena cabin, muttering to myself that it couldn't be true.

The second phase was doubt.

Percy wouldn't do it. He doesn't have enough guts. Plus, he has me. But maybe...maybe I wasn't good enough?

The final phase being anger.

' _He thinks he's so great just because the gods acknowledged him for helping out._ ' I fumed in my head, ' _I'll give him a piece of my mind._ '

Hence, I met him at Zephyros Creek.

Somewhere in my heart, I hoped he was calling me there to explain himself, to say the rumors weren't true. That he _hadn't_ kissed my Mother. But once we met, he tried to justify it by saying he'd never get the chance again!

* * *

| **How's The Oracle Doing?** |

"Can you believe that?!" Annabeth punched the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I raised my hands. "Careful! This place isn't mine, you know."

Annabeth had just finished telling me about her talk with Percy and it had not ended well.

"Sorry." She patted the spot she had hit. "I just...can't believe this." I watched her sink into a seat across from me.

"I'm just learning about it from you and _I_ can't believe it. Percy's not the type to..."

"I thought so too Rachel. I really did." Annabeth's voice cracked. "But he's really-he's really changed."

' _Changed?_ ' That word caught my attention even more. "What do you mean he's changed?"

"Ever since he came back from Mount Olympus after speaking with the gods, he hasn't been...active. I don't know." She buried her head in her hands. "Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

"No." I stood up. "You might be onto to something."

"Where are you going?" She wiped her eyes.

"...Gonna stroll around a little bit. You should stay here and collect yourself."

"In Hera's territory?" Annabeth laughed. "No thank you."

"She wouldn't kill you in her **own** cabin. Your blood would stain the floor." I grinned.

She punched me in the shoulder. "Ha ha. Very funny, Red."

I rubbed my shoulder. "Oracle Abuse. Where's Apollo when you need him?"

Silence engulfed us and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I guess I'll be-"

"Thank you Rachel." Annabeth threw her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"What are friends for?" I smiled.

* * *

| **Still Our Favorite Red-Head Speaking!** |

I walked around Zeus's cabin, which was for no reason very large and slithered up the steps of the Poseidon cabin. I pushed the door open as quietly as I could and slipped inside.

"Percy?" I shut the door behind me, stepping inside. "You in here?"

A crashing sound from the Kitchen had me on my toes.

"For Hera's sake Percy." I walked into the Kitchen. "You really couldn't-"

A hand clamped over my mouth from behind and an arm went around my neck.

"Who's Percy, darling?"

* * *

| ***Promises a mini-chapter in a few minutes* * _Updates several hours later._** *** Whoops!** |


	5. There Are Others (Pt 2)

| **Seaweed Brain Is Back! Or is he?** **(. _ .)** |

"Percy?"

A female voice woke me from my slumber. Cracking the bedroom door open, I peeked out into the hallway.

' _Who is this cutie?_ ' I asked no one in particular, watching a red-headed girl close my cabin door.

I flicked my hand, causing a plate to fall in the kitchen.

"For Hera's sake Percy." I heard her say. "You really couldn't-"

Running up behind her quickly, I clamped my left hand over her mouth and put my right hand around her neck.

"Who's Percy darling?" I grinned.

She pulled my hand off her mouth and pushed me away. "This is not the time for jokes."

"Well aren't you a cranky one?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true you kissed Athena?"

' _Athena?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _Who could that be?_ '

Then my knowledge kicked in. ' _Oh! She must be talking about Minerva._ '

"It's Minerva darling, not Athena. And of course I didn't kiss her. She took an oath of virginity eons ago. I'd have to be insane to try and tempt her."

"I asked if you kissed her, no one said anything about virginity...but okay! Now I can tell Annabeth that everything at Zephyros Creek was a misunderstanding."

"Annabeth?" I cocked my head to the right. "Who's that?"

She rolled her eyes, an action I found very attractive. "Come on Percy, you know who Annabeth is."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, stretching my arms. "Another thing, you keep calling me Percy but that's **not** my name."

"I think the joke has gone on long enough." She bit her lip.

"My name's Marinus." I held out my hand. "You are?"

She eyed me suspiciously, hesitating to take my hand. "Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Well, my dear Rachel, surely you didn't come to me this late at night just to clear up a misunderstanding." I stepped forward.

"Actually, I did." She stepped back. "I need to get going now so I'll just-"

"Without a kiss goodbye?"

"...What?"

I smirked. "It's a custom, isn't it?"

"Since when?!" Rachel crossed her arms.

I put a finger to my lips and lowered my voice. "You'll bring others here if you continue to yell."

"Maybe I want others here."

"Do you really?" I posed the question, staring her down.

She made eye contact and we stood there, staring into each others eyes. Thirty seconds into staring, I saw something glisten in her eyes and smirked.

Rachel looked down and cleared her throat. "Um..."

I pinched her chin lightly and tilted her head back up, making her look at me. "Your eyes are green than the emeralds under the sea."

"Percy..."

"Ah." I cut her off. "Marinus."

"Marinus, do you know what you're doing?" Her voice cracked.

"Am I scaring you?" I leaned forward.

"We can't." She pushed me back softly.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"Because-"

"THE ORACLE HAS TO STAY PURE!"

We both jumped at the new voice. I look around wildly. "Who's there?"

"Down here, ya idiot!" The voice yelled again.

I looked down and spotted a gold ring on Rachel's right middle finger. It had a man's face carved into it. And the face was talking!

"That's right Perseus!" He yelled. "Get away from my Oracle."

"Oracle?" I said to myself. ' _Wait a minute. Oracle...purity..._ '

I snapped my fingers. "Fine night, isn't it Apollo? Or should I call you Phoebus?"

The ring seemed to disappear completely for a moment.

"Don't call me that." He groaned. "I get a terrible headache when I suddenly switch personalities."

"Hm?" I rubbed my chin. "Funny, I had a headache when I woke up but it seems to have-"

Something hard and metallic hit my head and I fell to the floor.

"What in Jupiter...?" I struggled to raise my head.

The last thing I saw was Rachel gripping a metal trident tightly, a pained look on her face. I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" A feminine voice asked.

"Of course he is. _**I**_ healed him." It was a male voice speaking now.

"Still...I shouldn't have hit him so hard!"

"You did what you had to. He might have done something, had you not taken the initiative."

"About that, what happened?"

"You see Rachel, just a few days ago, Percy here was promoted to a-"

"Wow!" I sat up, over exaggerating how I stretched my arms. "I had a great sleep!"

"Percy!" Rachel threw her arms around me. "Oh gods! Thank Zeus you're okay."

"Actually, thank me." Apollo coughed, then crossed his arms. "Perseus. I'd like to have a word with you."

Rachel let go of me quickly. "Ill...leave you boys to it."

"Thanks." I raised a hand and watched as she shut the door behind her.

Getting out of bed, I opened the shades and covered my eyes from the sun.

"Wow, that's bright. Any reason for that Apol-"

When I turned around to face him, his face was twisted with rage, veins on his forehead popping out.

"Whoa!" I stepped back. "What are you so angry for?"

"Don't play dumb with me Perseus." Apollo stuck his finger in my face. "You tried to assault her!"

" **I TRIED TO DO WHAT?!** "

Apollo tapped his right foot. "You mean to tell me you have no memory of what went on yesterday?"

"No!" I answered him fiercely.

"...What's the last thing you remember?" Apollo questioned, his anger fading away.

"I was with Ares and he was telling me about Roman gods and demigods, and that I had to make a roman name for myself."

Apollo sighed. "Then we have a problem."

"Which is?" I wanted to know.

"You randomly switch to your Roman Counterpart and you don't remember anything when you switch out."

' _And you can not hear me when you are in your Roman mode, which is a huge predicament._ ' Metis added in my head.

* * *

"Hey Tyson." I waved at him through the Iris Message. "What's up?"

His brown hair seemed to have gotten longer and even messier, if that was possible. He was wearing a blue t

"Hey Percy. What's wrong?" He asked me immediately.

"You look different." I avoided the question. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Percy." He crossed his arms. "I can tell you're sad about something."

' _Welp. So much for playing it cool._ ' I thought to myself.

' _He is your brother, is he not?_ ' Metis questioned me. ' _It would be fine to tell him._ '

' _You don't understand. Just...stop talking._ '

I sighed. "That empathy thing can be really annoying."

He was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Is it Annabeth?"

I perked up. "Why do you think that?"

"'Cause the only times you get depressed are when you and Annabeth fight or someone you know is hurt." Tyson answered.

That brought a smile from me. "...Thanks Tyson. You managed to cheer me up."

"That's what brothers are for." He grinned, uncovering pearly white teeth, perfectly straightened.

"You _did_ brush your teeth!" I yelled.

He shook his head. "A cyclops replaced my teeth with metal ones and painted them white!"

"That's cool." I nodded my head. "Listen Ty, I have something to tell you that you can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Tyson's face got serious.

"I...am a god."

"Oh!" Tyson waved his hand, relaxing. "I knew that."

"You did?" I responded, shocked.

"Mhm." He nodded his head happily. "Dad came back and told everybody. Triton looked mad."

"He's always mad." I rolled my eyes.

"Lord Tyson, sir!" A gruff male voice called out. "There was a malfunction with a shield! It's currently cutting everything!"

Tyson let out a big, exasperated sigh. "Gotta go Percy. Message you later."

"Bye." The message cut off before he could hear it.

I stared at the water before me, muttering a silent prayer to the gods.

' _But...I am one of the gods._ ' I covered my face with my right hand.

* * *

| **Three updates in one day, wow. I'm proud of myself. Percy seems to be sinking. I wonder if there's anyone that can help him swim...** |


	6. Romanus

| **I was going strong the first few days but as usual, every promise I make is broken within 48 hours. Anyways, here I am!** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) Enjoy!** |

I threw the stone across the lake and watched it skip a significant distance before sinking into the water. I grabbed another stone from the shore and got ready to skip it, but my thoughts drifted to the events of last night.

"Roman counterpart." I muttered. "How the Tartarus am I supposed to control it? It's like having another person inside of you."

' _I can not help but think I am somewhat responsible for your predicament._ ' Metis spoke to me out of nowhere.

' _Why do you say that?_ ' I questioned.

' _Perhaps if you had kept your Roman and Greek names the same, you wouldn't be having this problem._ '

I sighed. ' _Metis, it's not your fault. I asked for a Roman name and I got one. I just have to deal with this on my own._ '

I felt a heavy hand on my right shoulder and turned my head to look at it's owner. It was Mars. And this time, he seemed to have on Britain's Military Uniform.

"What is it now?" I didn't attempt to disguise my tone.

"You need to greet the others, Marinus."

Hearing that name stirred up something inside me.

"No." I said, barely audible.

' **Did someone call for me?** '

"NO!" I tightened my fists and tried to fight him, pushing his personality back into the cage that was my mind.

But he was stronger, **much** stronger.

I was no longer looking at the lake by the Poseidon Cabin. Now I was underwater, in a water-like version of Olympus, everything a shade of blue. But I wasn't enjoying the scenery.

Around my right ankle was a lock and attached to the lock was a long chain that dragged me down deeper and deeper. Finally the water became so dark I couldn't even see my hands in front of me.

' **This is how _I_ feel Perseus. Suffer.** '

* * *

Stretching my arms, I looked around. "I'm still in this place."

Mars stood before me and I looked up at him. "You said something about greeting others?"

He nodded, as disciplined as ever. "The Roman demigods heard that a new god was appointed. They grow anxious with each passing day."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I snapped my fingers and my outfit changed from the rags Perseus was accustomed to, to quality armor of the Roman Empire.

My helmet was white, as were my body armor and shoulder plates. My crest was jewel blue, as well as my tunic and sandals. I uncapped the pen and hooked Riptide into the tunic's sword holster.

"Dress to impress." I smirked.

Mars rolled his eyes and raised his hand to teleport us to the Roman demigods.

"Wait!" I stopped him.

"Now what?" He grumbled.

I blinked and a blue cape appeared around my shoulders. "Now I'm done."

"Jupiter give me strength..." Mars muttered and clapped his hands.

A small pop was all that was heard and before I knew it, we were standing before an Empire. All around me were huge architectural structures that made my mind explode.

"This." Mars spread his arms. "Is New Rome."

I clapped my hands. "Very impressive! Much better than that sniveling Camp Half-Blood the Greeks belong to."

"One Rule Marinus." Mars turned his war-like aura on me. "Do **not** mention anything about the Greeks while we are here? Do you understand?"

I waved my hand. "Got it. No Greeks."

Mars tightened his lips. "...Alright, let's go."

We walked over to what I believe were their cabins. But upon closer inspection, I realized it was a mix of Barracks and living quarters.

"Lord Mars!" A demigod knelt before us. "Please, excuse my appearance."

He was tall and buff, though his mouth was stained an odd color of bright red.

"What happened to you?" I questioned him.

He covered his mouth. "This is just staining from a drink."

"Hm, very well." I put my hands behind my back. "Go and tell your leader we're ready."

"Of course, erm-" He stopped, not knowing my name.

"Marinus." I told him.

"Of course, Lord Marinus." He bowed. "My name is Dakota but you can call me anything you'd like."

I waved my hand. "Off with you then. Waste no time."

"Yes Sir!" Dakota saluted once again and then ran off.

Mars chuckled and I turned to him. "What's so funny?"

"You." He emptied his laughter. "You haven't been here for more than five minutes and are already playing the god part."

I stretched my arms. "I'm not like that sniveling coward Perseus. If it were up to me, everyone would know I was a god by now."

"Rome has always been superior." Mars nodded.

I smirked. "Are you saying that because the Romans worship you more than Jupiter, or because you actually believe it?"

Before he could answer my question, a girl about my age with glossy black hair walked up to us. She was wearing gold armor under a purple toga, which was decorated with medals.

"Lord Mars." She bowed and then turned to me. "Forgive my rudeness but who is this?"

"This is the newest god I had told you about. Marinus is his name." Mars placed a hand on my right shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand. "Reyna is your name?"

She shook my hand, slightly taken aback. "Yes, do you...remember me?"

I laughed. "Remember you? Why, have we met before? I only made it my business to be sufficiently knowledgeable of all things pertaining to New Rome."

That was a lie. Athena's blessing just made it so that wherever I set foot upon, I instantly knew all facts, rumors and stories of the place.

I looked around. "Speaking of which, where are your two dogs? Argentum and Aurum are the names."

The two dogs emerged from nowhere. Argentum, the sleek silver dog eyed me but Aurum simply nuzzled against Reyna's leg. I bent down and extended my left hand to Argentum. He crept forward slowly and finally rested his nose in my hand, licking it gently.

"I have never..." Reyna spoke up. "I've never seen Argentum willingly go over to another being and they weren't attacking."

I looked up at her, scratching Argentum's right ear. "Dogs and I get along great."

I stood up. "So, daughter of Bellona, are you going to introduce me to the other Romans?"

She stiffened but did her best to conceal it. "Right this way, Lord Marinus."

* * *

" _Operam!_ " Reyna called for the Twelfth Legion's attention in Latin. "Two gods have come to grace us with their presence. The first being...Mars Ultor!"

The Romans let out a cry so mighty, you would have thought there was an earthquake going on. Mars raised his right hand and they settle down instantly.

"Blessings from Olympus for all of you." Mars nodded to them. "There is an unofficial Olympian that has been given the title, _God Of Heroes_. He has come to meet you all."

I rubbed my hands together. ' _This is it_.' A smile was growing on my face, but I swiped my hand over my mouth and returned to my grim regular look.

"His name is Marinus and he is a son of Neptune. I will leave him to introduce himself." Mars stepped aside and revealed me.

I had used my standard god shape shifting abilities to increase my height. Now being a 6 foot 4, I looked at the Roman demigods. Their faces all asked the same question, " _Who **is** this guy?_ "

"I earned my title by battling Saturn in Manhattan, New York." I started.

' _Remember, don't mention any of the Greeks!_ ' Mars told me through my mind.

That made me stumble. How could I tell the story without speaking of the others who helped me? I can't take all the credit, can I?

' _Of course I can._ ' I smirked to myself, continuing. "He had amassed hundreds of thousands of monsters and I was left to defend the borough by myself. Saturn managed to get to the thrown room of Olympus and would've begun to slice at their seats, had I not stabbed his host's weak spot and banished his soul to the depths of Tartarus."

"You did...all that?" A boy from the front of the crowd asked, his eyes and grin widening.

I nodded. "I sure did. That is why Jupiter graced me with immortality."

The crowd was silent and I feared I hadn't done enough to impress them.

' _Maybe I should've said I'd defeated a Drakon. And a 14 headed Hydra. Then they would_ -'

I was cut off by the resounding applause from the Legion.

" **Hurrah for Lord Marinus!** " They cheered. " **Hurrah for Lord Marinus!** "

I grinned. " _Gratias tibi!_ _Gratias!_ "

They cheered even louder and I laughed.

' _The Romans are much better than those pitiful Greeks. I think I'll stay here for a while._ '


End file.
